Hidden Within the Ice, Lies a Golden Heart
by Tirie
Summary: The Artic winds breath harshly upon the cold ice. Never melting, within the Crystal metal lies lies a golden treasure. Will dawn ever reach the shadowing land before the treasure is buried for ever? Naruto High School WARNING YAOI!, Shounen-ai, Slash, Ocx


_Miki __(me):My first Naruto High Fan fiction!!! Are you happy now Kira?_

_Kira:__ Yeah Gra!!_

_Chidori__: Yay!! __**!cheers!**__ You won a thousand dollars!_

_Miki__ : R U Cereal!!?!?_

_Chi and Kira:__ Wit Milk __**!Miki**__**Kira and Chidori fall down laughing like idiot**_**s!**

_Shyann __**!looks down at them rolling on the floor!**__ Bakas…_

_Miki __**!stops laughing for a second!**__ Well, Bo-Baka-Chun!!! __LOL** !Kira and Chi high five Miki and they fall down laughing again.!**_

_Shyann __**!sighs! **__anyways, Miki does not own Naruto, or else it would be yaoi._

_Deidara __**!shivers and makes disgusted face!**_

_Miki:__ Hey! __**!tackles Deidara!**_

_Deidara__: AHH UNN!!!!!! Rabid FANGURL!!! UNN!!_

_Gaara__: On With the story…._

_Kira__: Yay Panda Kun! __**!Gaara stares blankly at her!**_

"Why did Aniki make me come here…?" A silver haired youth said annoyed, glaring at the seemingly forbidding school looming over him like a monster waiting for its prey. The boy adjusted his backpack strap and trudged into the school, cursing his brother the whole way. The hallways were empty; "I guess I'm a little late…" He sighed and walked towards the office, while looking around and taking in his first impression of Konoha High's interior. He pushed open the door to the office and walked up to the desk.

The poor stressed lady looked like she was there all night. She was typing very fast and looked frustrated. He coughed and looked down at the flustered lady coolly. A blush spread on her face as she looked up at him, her glasses askew on her face. "I'm the new transfer student." he said bored out of his mind. "Yes… um, Hatake, Kouyuki-kun?" She asked hesitantly. 'Another fan girl….' Kouyuki thought exasperatedly. "Hai." He answered blankly. "H...Here's your schedule, and the school map."

Kouyuki's wolf ear twitched and his eyes flickered to her computer screen, "Computer problems?" He asked her suddenly. "W-Why, yes, how do you know? Is it that obvious?" She questioned, embarrassed and ashamed. He just smirked at her, and walked over to her side of the desk looking at the screen, and then he got down on his hands and knees. "Wh-What are you doing?!" She asked flustered and blushing again. 'Pervert' He thought with a sweat drop. "You don't have a connection right? I'm guessing you might have just kicked the Ethernet cable, making it unplugged in the back of your computer." 'Yuki said from under the desk, finding the cable and plugging it back in.

Kouyuki crawled out from under the desk, stood up and dusted his pants off. "Uwaa, Sugoi!!" She cried out overjoyed as the web browser popped up without a problem. "Arigatou….?" She called out as she turned around to face 'Yuki, but he was gone. "Kouyuki-kun…?" She called out, looking around for him. She then remembered she had a report due in one hour, and she frantically turned back to her work.

Kouyuki looked at his schedule, as he trudged to his class, this is what it said:

Sarutobi Asuma: 1st Period- Calculus and Battle Strategies

Yuhi Kurenai: 2nd Period- Sparring and Stealth Enhancement

Maito Gai: 3rd Period- Taijutsu training

Hatake Kakashi: 4th Period- Ninjutsu Practice and Genjutsu Defense

Miterashi Anko: 5th Period- Weapon Training

Umino Iruka: 6th Period- Shinobi History and Rules

Morino Ibiki: 7th Period- Interrogation Defense and Leader Situations

He sighed 'Just my luck, its fourth period. I really shouldn't have dropped ramen on Kakashi yesterday, he's probably still pissed. Oh joy.' He thought sarcastically as he opened the door to the class room.

_Miki__: How did yah like it?!?!?!_

_Kira__: It's good, but why is a boy the main character?!?!?!??_

_Chi (Chidori):__ Yeah, Gra!!_

_Miki__: Heheh Yaoi, and heheh . . __**!whispers in Kira's and Chi's ears!**_

_Kira__: So Kouyuki is-__**!Chi and Miki slap their hands over her mouth!.**_

_Miki and Chi__: SHHH!!!!_

_Miki__: Anyways Review!! Pwease!chibi eyes!_


End file.
